


(Shut Up and) Dance With Me

by salamisato



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamisato/pseuds/salamisato
Summary: Art of Lea and Isa dancing together in pyjamas in their living room, made for the Kingdom Hearts Gift Exchange 2019.





	(Shut Up and) Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarragon8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarragon8/gifts).



> Hope you like it! :D

[](https://imgur.com/Kl6W50u)


End file.
